


Mixed Signals

by sunflowersnsmut



Series: Chatting with Demons [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersnsmut/pseuds/sunflowersnsmut
Summary: Based on Levi's "Chaos" chat where he asks the reader to help him shop for clothes at Majolish. He said he was excited to spend time with her, and as much as she wished for more, he couldn't possibly be interested. He just wanted her help as a friend. Right?
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Chatting with Demons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718662
Comments: 34
Kudos: 457





	1. He Likes Me, He Likes Me Not...

**Author's Note:**

> The rating applies to the second chapter. The first chapter is mostly building up to the smut. Thanks to PwinkleWinkle for suggesting something with Levi!

_That's why I want you to come with me to Majolish._

_Leave tomorrow open, okay?!_

_Our goal is to raise my social status through fashion._

_And...I'm looking forward to hanging out with you, too._

Up until the last line, it had just been a typical message from Levi. A series of typos because he was too excited to proofread before he hit send, a blurry photograph of a ticket, then a request for help. Not that she minded. She was always happy for an excuse to spend time with him. She just hadn't expected him to feel the same way, and she certainly never expected him to actually say it if he did.

Luckily, she'd worked ahead this week, so she didn't have any homework or studying to catch up on, and she hadn't made any plans with anyone. All she needed to do was try not to read too much into his message and remind herself that, while she might have started feeling something more than friendship for him, he only had eyes for his games and his idols. Right now, they were best friends, and she was happy to be his Henry. How could she ask for more than that?

So, maybe she took a bit more time to get ready than she normally did, and maybe she put on a bit more makeup than she usually wore, and maybe she double-checked how her uniform fit today to make sure she looked extra nice. That didn't mean anything. At least, that's what she told herself as she left her room and walked downstairs.

"Someone looks nice this morning," Asmo purred as soon as she walked into the dining room for breakfast. "Big plans today?"

She blushed and slid into her chair without meeting his eyes. "I just woke up early and had some extra time to get ready, no big deal."

"Is that so?" He leaned closer to look her over. "Here I was hoping you dressed up for me."

She scoffed and reached over to fill her plate from the food in the middle of the table. "If I was dressing to impress you, I'd be way less subtle, Asmo. I know how you feel about red lipstick."

"A girl after my own heart." He grinned. "Speaking of, I saw the perfect shade for you at Majolish yesterday. If you're free, we could go after class and try it out."

"Not a chance!" Levi dropped into his seat, already glaring at Asmo. "She already promised to hang out with me after school today. Right?"

She nodded. "Right. Maybe we could check it out this weekend?"

The fact that Asmo didn't immediately jump on the chance to schedule a shopping date with her should have been the first warning sign. He looked between her and Levi, a slow, devious smile spreading over his lips. "Oh, so you do have big plans today." He heaved a dramatic sigh and sat back in his chair. "I'm just disappointed you put all that effort into Levi. I bet he didn't even notice."

Her blush returned, darker and hotter than before, and Levi frowned at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," she answered before Asmo could, both irritated with Asmo for teasing her and slightly hurt that he was actually right.

"Seriously?" Asmo scowled. "Don't you think she looks nice today?"

"You think she looks nice every day." Levi looked down at his phone, clearly done with the conversation. "What's different about today?"

"Unbelievable." Asmo rolled his eyes. "See, this is why you should be dating me instead. At least I pay attention."

"It's not a date," she snapped. "And you're being rude."

"Of course it's not a date." Levi chimed in, barely glancing up from his phone to grab some breakfast, his voice low and moody. "A normie like her would never go out with an otaku like me."

She looked over at him, lips parted to protest, but before she could, Mammon walked in, already picking a fight with a particularly grumpy Belphie, and she never had the chance to finish the conversation. Did Levi really think she'd never give him a chance? Did that mean he might want her to give him a chance? Was he actually interested in her?

No. She was reading too much into it. She had to be.

Levi chatted with her about an update to Mononoke Land while they walked to class, and she couldn't bring herself to change the subject to what he'd said at breakfast. As much as she wanted to talk about it, to get some kind of answers, chatting about a game they both loved was just so much easier than asking him about something so nerve-wracking.

After promising to meet him out front immediately after class, she headed off to class and hoped she could make it through the day without working herself up into an anxious mess before her afternoon plans.

Luckily, her lessons were intense that day, and they demanded all of her focus to understand the material. She hardly thought about Levi until they met up together for lunch, and by then, he was already too deep in an internet argument over TSL to pay much attention to her. Just the sight of him sent her stomach into knots and she ended up giving most of her meal to Beel.

At the end of the school day, she ran to the nearest bathroom to touch up her makeup before meeting Levi. Even if he didn't notice, she wanted to put in the effort.

He texted her as she was walking to the front entrance, and she hurried to meet him, assuring him she was on her way.

"Finally!" Levi slid his phone into his pocket when he caught sight of her. "What took you so long?"

She frowned. "I came as fast as I could. Class only ended a few minutes ago."

"You promised to be here right after class!"

"And I am!" she folded her arms over her chest, defensive and irritated that he was so upset. "Are you still upset over that guy from earlier? I know he was pretty hard on the Lord of Shadows, but-"

"No, I'm fine." He ran his fingers through his hair, still agitated, and he sighed. "Let's just go."

Maybe he was just tired from having to go to school today, she reasoned as she followed him into the shopping center. He made a beeline for Majolish, ignoring the clusters of shoppers around them. A few of their classmates were headed in the same direction, chatting about a new skincare line that came out that morning, and she gave them a friendly smile as they passed.

Levi's pace instantly quickened, and she hurried to catch up. So much for a fun afternoon together. If he was going to be in such a sour mood, maybe she should just ask if he wanted to do this another day. Luckily, he seemed to settle down when they reached the floor filled with men's clothing.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" he asked, browsing over the racks near the front window.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She shrugged and picked up a navy shirt with silver accents.

"I don't know." His voice tightened with nervous energy. "I don't get normie fashion. That's why you're here."

That's when it occurred to her that perhaps Levi wasn't angry with her. He was anxious. It should have been obvious, considering how much he hated being in public, and she was almost disappointed in herself for not realizing it sooner. Sure, he shouldn't have taken it out on her, but at least his actions made some sense now. So, she sent him a smile and nodded. "Okay. I have some ideas if you're open to trying some things on."

His shoulders relaxed, and pink colored his cheeks. "Sure. I'll try."

Luckily, Majolish had a range of options. After a bit of searching, she found some fitted, comfortable jeans along with a few trendy shirts for him to try on, and she patiently waited for him while he changed.

When he stepped out, he was frowning. "I don't think it fits."

"Turn around?" she suggested, and her breath caught in her throat when he did, because he couldn't have been more wrong. The shirt was a bit short, and it gave her a perfect view of his surprisingly perfect ass. She tried not to stare, but she failed miserably, stunned into silence. She probably should have known from the glimpses she'd caught of his abs through the mesh shirt of his demonic form, but even if she had known it, she would have been completely unprepared for the sight in front of her.

"I was right, wasn't I?" he glanced at her over his shoulder. "They're way too tight."

"No, they're definitely not." She swallowed, hoping he didn't hear the way her voice had suddenly dropped. Calm down, she chided herself silently. "Are they comfortable?"

"Not really, but... I guess, they're not awful."

"You have to get them. They're perfect." She looked up to meet his eyes, almost captivatingly intense as they watched her. "Seriously. Now, we just need a shirt and some accessories and you'll look amazing. Well, more amazing than normal." She chuckled to keep the mood light, even if she wasn't actually joking.

He ducked his head out of sight and returned to the dressing room without a word, and her heart sank. She had to keep it casual. She had to stop being awkward. They were friends, and friends didn't ogle their friend's ass. No matter how impeccable it was.

He returned with flushed cheeks and a button-down that looked nice but wouldn't quite work for a concert. After a few more trips in and out of the dressing room, they settled on an outfit that would hopefully prove to be eye-catching in the best way possible. She even found him a pair of boots and a belt that completed the look.

By the end, he was grateful enough that he offered to buy her dinner as a thank you.

She hesitated. "Are you sure you don't want to get home? I know you're probably exhausted."

He deflated a little. "Well, yeah, but I know you like being out. I mean, if you don't want to be seen with me, I get it, but-"

"That isn't what I said," she cut him off before he could spiral into a rant.

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"Levi, seriously, I'm just worried about you." She frowned. "You seemed really anxious earlier. Plus, you had to go to school today. I just don't want you to push yourself too hard."

He pulled out his phone, almost reflexively needing to redirect his attention. "I wasn't anxious. I'm fine. We can go home, if you want."

And Lucifer was supposed to be the prideful one... She sighed. "What if we picked up dinner and ate in your room? Then, we could watch some of that anime you were talking about yesterday. What was it... 'I'm A Demon Lord and My Cousin Won't Stop Stealing and Causing Trouble While Flirting With My Crush Who Wants To Become Human'?"

Levi brightened and looked back up at her. "Wait, you actually want to watch it? I didn't think you'd be into it!"

"Of course! It has the same actress as the Innkeeper from TSL. You know how much I love her!" She grinned. "Plus, I saw an ad for a burger place nearby that's serving a Sucre Frenzy shake."

"What?? Seriously? Why didn't you tell me sooner!" He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her forward, already babbling. "I heard they were coming out soon, but everyone said it wouldn't be till next week! This is amazing!"

She was reluctant to point out he was holding her hand. He must have been so excited he didn't even notice, and she knew if she did mention it, he'd let go immediately. His fingers felt warm, and callouses ridged along the pads of his thumbs and index fingers. Maybe if she was lucky, he wouldn't realize until they got their food, and maybe she could pretend for a moment that they really were on a date.

That was probably a bad idea.

"They even have the promotional cups!" he shouted when they hurried into line, ignoring the sharp looks from the other customers. "This is the best day ever. Everyone's gonna be so jealous on the boards when I tell them!"

Without thinking, she squeezed his hand while she caught her breath, and he instantly let go. She wanted to say something, maybe assure him that she hadn't minded his touch, but she couldn't find a way to tell him that wouldn't make the situation more awkward.

"Sorry," he mumbled, slouching just a little more than normal, and he looked down at his phone. "I, uh, I've gotta post this."

So, she just nodded and began studying the menu, ignoring how her hand still tingled where he'd touched it. "Remind me, are skullfish poisonous for humans?"

"No, they're just really bitter." He tapped away at his screen, then turned. "Let's take a picture."

"Oh, right. Wait. Both of us?" Before he could answer, she took her chance and moved closer. "Quick, before the line moves!"

He looked like he might protest, but then he smiled a little and stepped closer to her, carefully positioning the angle to capture the promotional shakes display next to the menu. Before she realized what was happening, he draped an arm over her shoulder and snapped a picture, both of them smiling beside the prominent advertisement in the background.

"Sorry," he pulled his arm away like he'd been burned. "I just wanted to make sure we were both in the shot. That was okay, right?"

"Yeah, of course," she answered, a little dazed, but happy. "Can you send me that picture, too?"

"Sure." He was back on his phone, moving with the line while emotions swirled in her chest. Everything about today had been a series of mixed signals and confusion. That or she'd simply misread so many cues in the hopes that he might like her. With Levi, she was never sure if he was nervous because he had feelings for her or if he was just awkward. Part of her needed to find out for sure, but the rest of her was terrified of the answer.

If she wasn't careful, that curious and lovesick part of her might win out, and if it did, she was afraid of what it might do to her friendship with Levi. Maybe it was better not to know.

By the time they reached the front of the line, she'd made and unmade her decision nearly a dozen times. Levi helped her order and bought as many of the promotional cups as they allowed. The food was ready inhumanly fast, and she thanked him for buying her meal while they walked home.

"Don't mention it. I just can't believe we actually got to try the shakes! I heard Sucre Frenzy tried every recipe personally just so their fans could get the perfect flavors!" He sipped a cherry-based shake and sighed happily. "So amazing!"

"Can I try?" she asked, without thinking. She'd only ordered one, and she'd been curious about the others, but she hadn't wanted to commit to more than one shake, especially on Levi's dime.

"Uh, sure." He held it out for her after a moment of hesitation. "Just, you know, you can wipe off the straw or-"

"That's okay. I'm not scared of demon germs or anything," she joked before reaching out to gently tilt the cup closer and take a sip. "Oh! That is really good!"

He gulped, his grip on the cup tightening. "You can have it. If you want."

"No, that's okay. I just wanted to try it." Then, she saw the blush on his cheeks, and it dawned on her that he was probably thinking about the fact that they had shared an indirect kiss when she used his straw. It was such a common anime trope that she really should have realized it right away. No wonder he was so nervous. "Sorry. I can get you a new straw if you want, or-"

"No!" He jerked the cup back, voice pitched close to a shriek before he deliberately lowered his voice back to its normal tone. "No, it's fine. I don't mind sharing."

"Okay..." Keep it casual, she reminded herself as she felt color rising in her cheeks. Keep calm. He was just being Levi. It didn't mean anything.

Did it?

They headed straight for his room, Levi tapping away on his phone while they walked, and she mulled over what she both did and didn't want to know. There was no need to try and change their friendship over one confusing day, she tried to explain to her eager and optimistic heart. They were friends, and that was fine.

Wasn't it?

He opened the door for her and she sent him a thin smile as she stepped inside. "So, you get settled in and I'll start up the DVD," he began, closing the door behind them.

"Do you like me?"

They both froze. She couldn't believe the words had actually left her mouth. Her stomach dropped in the silence that followed, both of them entirely still. The hum of his electronics filled the painful quiet, and she held her breath, as if that could somehow take it back. She couldn't believe she'd asked him. Hadn't she told herself that it would be a mistake? Why wasn't he saying anything? Was he upset?

Finally, the frozen moment became too much, and she broke, her voice soft as she spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Does it matter?" he asked, finally moving away to drop the food on his desk.

"Of course it matters."

"I'm just some otaku shut-in, and you're..." he gestured without looking. "You're you."

"You're the only one who cares about that." She shook her head. "You're the one who decided we're too different."

"Different?" He finally looked at her, golden eyes flaring with anger. "We're not just different! You're so beautiful and smart and everyone likes you! My brothers all like you, and everyone at school thinks you're great! It's not fair!" She could see that familiar violet aura building around him, threatening to change him into something dangerous. His voice rose to a shout. "You're so much better than me, and I'll never be good enough for you! My brothers all have it so easy! You already like all of them so much, but I'm just-"

"I like _you_ , Levi."

The silence returned, and the tension around him vanished. He stared, mouth agape, cut off mid-sentence and utterly unprepared to answer her. She waited this time, growing more nervous by the second but determined to let him be the one to end their wordless stand-off this time. Finally, he looked away, cheeks red. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not! I wouldn't do that!" She approached him slowly. "I'm serious. I really like you. I just didn't think you were interested."

"There's no way." He backed away, shaking his head. "This is just one of your normie tactics!"

She stopped, afraid to make him feel trapped or caged in. "I'm not just a normie, I'm your friend. I wouldn't say I liked you if I didn't mean it." When he didn't respond, she took a deep breath. "How can I prove it to you?"

"Kiss me."

He looked as surprised as her when the answer left his lips. Maybe he hadn't meant to say them the same way she hadn't meant to ask him how he felt. Clearly, she wasn't the only one with a traitorous tongue tonight. She wasn't about to complain, though. He'd invited her to do something she'd wanted for a long time, and as long as he wanted it, too, she was happy to do as he asked.

She moved towards him, watching him for any sign that he had changed his mind. He shrank against the aquarium wall, every nerve on edge when she approached him. 

"Close your eyes," she whispered, reaching out to touch one side of his jaw.

His eyes squeezed shut, and the muscles under her palm jumped when she took a step closer. He looked terrified and hopeful and uncertain all at once. She kissed away a crease in his forehead.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax," she assured him, the low notes of her voice easing some of the tension in his neck and shoulders. When he seemed more comfortable, she cupped his cheeks in both her hands and closed the distance between them to press her lips to his.

He was completely still under her, chapped lips barely parting when she kissed him. This close, she could smell the sea on him, salt and ozone crackling in the air between them while he hesitantly brushed his fingertips over her wrist.

She didn't rush or press him for more. She moved back and met his wide eyes with a smile. "Do you believe me now?"

"You really like me?" he asked. "Seriously?"

"Absolutely." She brushed his bangs off his forehead. "I can keep kissing you if that helps you believe it."

"Can I kiss you?" The request was hesitant, as though he was asking for the impossible. She had never been so happy to agree to a request in her life.

"I would love that."

He searched her for any sign she was anything less than sure, and when he saw how much she meant it, he reached out to graze his fingertips over her cheekbone. "And can I touch you?"

"Yes. Anywhere you'd like."

"A-anywhere?" he startled, his hand jerking away.

Then, the implications of what she said hit her. She'd only meant to reassure him he didn't need to worry about holding her waist or her hips, but in all honesty, she would welcome his touch elsewhere, too. "Anywhere," she repeated, firmer this time. "I mean it."


	2. He Definitely Likes Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took some time to post! I kept hitting a bit of a block with this one, but hopefully it was worth the wait!

Levi looked at her the way she'd only ever seen him look at a new game release or tickets to a Sucre Frenzy concert. He was absolutely entranced, and all at once, she was the singular focus of his intense, almost infinite passion. It was heady and exhilarating, on the brink of intoxicating, and she couldn't get enough of it.

Finally, he let his hand rest against her cheek again. Every movement was so hesitant and gentle, like he was afraid she'd disappear if he went too fast.

"I'm not going anywhere," she murmured, holding his hand to her cheek and smiling. "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," he denied, almost automatically, then he frowned. "I just... never thought this would actually happen."

"Me neither."

"You actually thought about this? You really wanted..." His voice trailed off. "You're sure you like me?"

"Levi..." she sighed.

"I know you said you were sure, but-"

"Here." She gently grabbed his shoulders and turned them both so her back was to the aquarium wall and he was in front of her. "You're in the lead here. Pretend it's a game. What would you want to do next?"

"What kind of game?" he asked, staring intently at her. "It depends on the objective."

"Well, given the circumstances, I hope a romance?" She chuckled a little, amused he was already taking the suggestion so seriously. Of course he would. Anytime she could relate something to gaming, it was easy for him to be confident in it. "And your objective is to determine how my character feels about yours. How would you do that?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, there's no score, so I can't check that. I guess I'd see how your character reacted to mine. Like..." He reached down to hold her hand, "How does that feel?"

Finally, something was working to get through to him. Thankfully, she'd played enough games he'd recommended that she could guess how a character with a crush would answer. "It feels great. I love it when you hold my hand."

He blushed, but he didn't let her hand go. "That's a positive reaction."

"What next?" she prompted.

He chewed at his lower lip, no doubt the reason his were so chapped, and then his expression brightened. "Of course!" He released her hand to suddenly box her in, palms pressed to the wall on either side of her. He was closer now, not close enough to frighten her, but his nearness made her cheeks warm with a rush of color. "Kabedon!" he announced with a grin as he reached down to cup her chin in his hand.

She was torn between laughing at just how adorable this was and melting into a heated puddle at his feet. It was both electric and endearing, and she was stunned to find it made her love him even more. "If I had an intimacy meter, that would have definitely raised it," she whispered turning just enough to kiss his wrist. "What's the next test?"

The kiss threw him off for a moment, lighting up his cheeks in red all over again, but he recovered slowly and nodded. "Well, since that was a success, I'd try a kiss."

"Go ahead."

He hesitated, and she didn't rush him. More than anything, she wanted him to be comfortable, and she was willing to wait until he was ready. She'd speak in gaming terms for the rest of the night if it kept him relaxed.

Finally, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. At first, he was stiff and unmoving, but then it must have registered that kisses weren't usually so static. She parted her lips to give him as much of an opening as he'd like, and he took it, emboldened by the way she suddenly gripped his shirt and tugged him closer.

Now she could taste the cherry milkshake on his tongue along with a hint of salt from the fries he'd snuck out of the bag on their walk. More than that, she could feel him tasting her, testing what felt good for them both, finding a rhythm that stole her breath, and finally pulling her to his chest as he murmured something into her lips.

"What?" she murmured.

"I said, um..." He turned his head so he could rest his chin on her shoulder. "I think I believe you now. If we were in a game, I mean, I'd think your character probably did like mine."

"So, you achieved your first objective," she brushed her fingers through his hair. "What's the next one?"

"Uh, it's usually based on the game. You could max out the intimacy or-"

"What if you get to choose the next objective?" She lowered her voice, speaking so close to his ear, she was sure her lips almost brushed against it, "I picked the first one, and now you get to decide what you want and how far you want to go."

He swallowed, and she could feel a shiver race through him. "What if I go too far?"

"Then I'll tell you." She settled a hand on his back. "What do you want to do?"

"I want you to love me so much you never look at anyone else."

His voice and his answer were both so raw, it startled her. "That's-"

"I know. It's too far. I just get jealous whenever you're with someone else. Like earlier when you didn't meet me right away, I thought you were talking to one of my brothers or a classmate or-"

"I was checking my makeup." She tried to turn his face so she could look at him, but his grip around her tightened so he could hide from her. "I just wanted to look nice when I met you."

Rather than acknowledge her answer, he just continued, "And you were being so friendly with those girls from school instead of talking to me."

"I thought you were mad at me!"

"I was," he growled. She couldn't tell if he was angry with her or himself at the moment. "That's why I'm better at games. I get all of their attention, and they don't have any friends they have to spend time with, and I don't have to get jealous. But, you're real, and I have to share you, and it's this awful feeling-"

She could sense him spiraling again, overthinking and falling into that trap of not feeling good enough, so she cut him off, "Levi, I need you to listen to me. Okay?"  
He stopped and nodded, still unwilling to look at her.

"Yes, you're right. You don't own me or get all of my time. That isn't realistic, but it's okay that you have those feelings. I'm not angry you're getting jealous. It's your power, and it's part of you. I understand that you want something you can't have, as long as you also understand that, and you accept what I _can_ give you." She rubbed his back slowly, reassuring him. "You get all of my kisses, all of my romantic affection, and everything beyond that. No one else gets any of that. I promise."

He relaxed a bit, still clinging to her, but less desperately now. "You mean that?"

"I do. You can have all of it."

"No, I mean..." He finally released her enough to look at her, and she could swear he'd been crying. The damp spot on her shoulder that he left behind only confirmed it. "That you're not angry? That it's okay?"

"Would Henry ever hate the Lord of Shadows for his powers?" She smiled. "You are envy. I can't expect you to never get jealous. All you can do is control what you do with it. And we can figure that out together, right?"

He held her again, so close she could feel his pulse against her chest, almost as fast as hers. Sure, being in any kind of relationship with the avatar of envy would be a challenge, but she knew it would be worth it. He would be worth it.

"So, next objective?" she asked, "Are we watching anime and cuddling?"

"No, I want..." He took a steadying breath. "I want to know what it feels like to be inside you and hear you scream my name."

For a moment, her heart stopped. She would never have expected him to say something so boldly out of character, but then she realized it sounded familiar. "Isn't that from 'I Was a Lone Cowboy Looking For Love in the Devil's Backyard'?"

He blushed. "I'm no good at this stuff, okay? It's a good line!"

She giggled, as much as she didn't want to, because she knew he'd probably be insulted, but she couldn't hold it back. "You did a great job delivering it."

"Then, why are you laughing?" he complained, just short of whining at her.

"Because it's just very you, and I love it. But, I want to hear it in your words, not someone else's."

She didn't need to see him to know he was sulking. "Fine. I just want everything you're willing to give, then. Everything past kissing and hugging and... you know."

"That's perfect." She turned to give him a gentle peck to his cheek. "So, what's next?"

No answer. Instead, his hands moved, one slowly trailing up her spine to caress the nape of her neck and the other drifting down to cup the curve of her ass. She gulped when he pressed their hips together and gently tilted her head to one side so his lips could brush over the side of her neck.

"Levi..." she whispered, leaning back against the wall letting her eyes slide closed.

The touch of his lips on her skin remained feather-light, leaving a soft, tingling sensation in their wake. She arched into him, aching for more, but she wouldn't push him. Right now, she was content to bask in his attention and delight in the scandalous squeeze of his hand behind her.

Finally, he released her and stepped away.

"Can I take off your shirt?"

She nodded. "If I can take yours off, too."

The color returned to his cheeks, but he nodded, too. Fingers shaking, he reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it. When a sliver of skin peeked through, he knelt in front of her and pressed a kiss to her stomach. The blue light from the wall behind her lent him a reverent, ethereal glow as he inched the fabric up her skin, lips trailing behind it.

She shivered when his tongue darted out to taste her just below her ribcage, and she raised her arms so when he finally returned to his feet, he could simply tug her shirt off the rest of the way.

He didn't have to say anything. The way he stared at her, eyes blown with desire was enough to tell her how he felt.

Unlike him, she wasn't feeling patient at the moment. Rather than take the slow path he'd chosen, she slid her hands under his jacket, gently but efficiently peeling it off and down his arms. He watched her, audibly swallowing when her chest brushed over his. Next, she dipped her hands under his shirt and slipped it off in one fell swoop, finally giving her the chance to see his lean and surprisingly muscled torso in all its glory.

It seemed right to look at it for the first time under the glow of his room, all highlights of ocean blue outlined by shadows. She traced them with her fingers, watching as his muscles jumped under her delicate touch and goosebumps followed the trail of her skin on his.

"How..." she murmured, "Are you this hot?"

"Me?" he squeaked. "You're the one who's..." Instead of finishing his sentence, he gestured towards her.

"I'm the one who's what?" she asked, half-teasing and half-curious if he'd actually say it.

He grumbled something, but before she could ask him to repeat it, he was kissing her again, the warmth of his chest pressed tightly to hers. Her fingers tangled in his hair, nails teasing over his scalp, and he moaned into her mouth, a heady, needy sound that sent pleasant vibrations over her tongue.

As far as answers went, this was pretty clear.

It wasn't enough, though. She wanted, no, _needed_ more. His hands at her back, unhooking her bra, indicated it wasn't enough for him either. She released the hold on his hair to let her bra slide to the ground between them, and before she could even feel a hint of cool air, his hands were cupping her breasts, thumbs teasing over hardening nipples. It was her turn to groan into his open mouth, and the way he kneaded her soft flesh made her arch into his touch.

She broke away to gasp out his name, already reaching for the waistband of his pants.

When he finally caught sight of her, cheeks red and catching her breath, he whimpered. The sight of her breasts in his hands only darkened the color spreading down his neck and chest. He cursed and bent down enough to kiss the places his hands didn't currently cover, fingers parting briefly to let him taste first one pebbled peak, then the other.

"Levi..." she whispered, trying to tug off the rest of his clothes.

"Not yet. Please," he murmured, still mesmerized by the fact that he was actually here and holding her and touching her in ways he'd only fantasized about.

As much as she wanted to give him all the time in the world, every touch made her twitch under his hands. The way he worshipped her bared skin made her feel divine and yet the things she wanted him to do to her could only be described as unholy. Heat rose just under her skin, want heavy in her stomach as she closed her eyes and bit back a whimper.

It took an eternity for him to slowly unbutton her jeans. When he did, she helped him tug them to the ground, along with her underwear. By now, they were wet with her arousal anyway, and she was glad to have them off.

She didn't wait for him to look her over. It took too long for her to clumsily unbuckle his belt and divest him of his remaining clothes, but she managed it eventually.

They were both drunk on desire by now, glassy eyes looking over the other in a breathless moment of shared awe. Her hands hovered over his shoulders, his chest, then, emboldened by the look in his eyes, drifted down to ghost over his erection.

That seemed to trigger a reaction. He kissed her, so hard and fast she bumped her head against the aquarium wall and scared off a fish that had been lazily drifting behind them. She yelped in surprise and some pain, and he tried to apologize, but she wasn't having it. She slipped her arms behind his neck and kept him close, her hips rocking into his and giving him just enough friction to make him grab onto her waist for dear life.

"This may be more comfortable laying down," she suggested when he moved to leave soft marks along her neck.

"No time," he muttered, hoisting her up by two strong hands under her thighs. "Hold on."

She hooked her legs around his middle, a thrill of curisiosity overwhelming the sensible part of her saying that this might not be the best position for their first sexual encounter. He held her easily and let her lean back against the wall, the blue light shimmering in his eyes.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, and suddenly he was inside her, filling her so quickly it nearly knocked the breath out of her. She could hear herself swearing softly, feel herself dig her nails into his shoulders, but the sound of her name on his lips kept her grounded in reality when she felt like she was outside of herself with pleasure.

It took a moment for him to enter her completely, and when their hips met, she leaned her head on his chest, gasping for air. 

"I need a minute," she whispered, her voice hoarse, the muscles in her legs twitching as she tried to keep herself steady.

He adjusted his grip, helping support her as he buried his face in the crook of her shoulder. "Me, too." She was almost amazed that he didn't even seem to struggle with holding her weight. "You feel so good."

She whimpered. "You, too. Just don't drop me."

"I won't!" He straightened and frowned down at her. "Don't you trust me?"

She smiled and gently cupped his cheek, still holding onto him with her other arm. "Levi, of course I trust you." This time, their kiss was soft and filled with unspoken affection, just long enough for her to adjust to the sensation of him stretching her, and once it was over, she murmured into his ear, "I'm ready now."

He nodded, then, he slowly pulled out and thrust into her, setting a slow, gentle pace that was somehow too much and not enough all at once.

She groaned his name, clenching around him just to feel his rhythm stutter. He bit down on her shoulder, moaning into her flesh as he sped up. The sound of skin on skin filled the room, drowning out their heavy breathing.

"I'm close," he whispered, sounding nervous to admit it. "Are you...?"

She lowered her free hand between them, her thumb circling over her clit. "Me, too. I need... Can you go faster?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

She laughed. "You won't."

He almost seemed to take that as a challenge, speeding up and putting just a bit more force into the movement of his hips. "Is it okay if I finish inside?" He managed to blush as he asked, his words a quick staccato between sharp breaths.

She nodded, too overwhelmed to give him an answer and too far gone to really think of whether it was a good idea. He hiked her up just a bit, enough to change the angle and drag the tip of his cock inside her in just the right place.

Combined with her own stimulation, it was enough to send her over the edge, her grip almost painfully tight on his shoulder as she shuddered and shouted his name. He was still thrusting into her, riding out the contractions of her walls around him, but soon he was filling her, buried inside her while he sought his own release.

Her name escaped his lips, guttural and possessive and loving all at once. If she could, she'd keep that sound in her heart for the rest of her life.

For a moment, they stood, locked together and slowly coming down from the shared high. He slowly pulled out of her, and she gingerly lowered herself to the ground, her legs unsteady beneath her.

When he noticed, he picked her up again, this time, one arm below her knees and the other behind her back, and he carried her over to the large tub in his room.

"Levi?" she mumbled, reaching out to hook her arms over his neck.

"I'm just getting a bath ready," he muttered, hardly able to look at her. "We have to clean up, right?"

"Thanks." She pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. "Are we sharing?"

"Is that okay?" He turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up before closing the drain.

"It's perfect." She squirmed out of his hold and sat on the edge of the tub. "But, can you go in first?"

"Uh, sure." He stepped in and lowered himself into the water. "Why-"

She followed, settling in with her back to his chest and relaxing against him. "Tell me if this is too much, okay?" Even knowing they'd just had sex, she knew he wasn't always in the mood for a lot of contact. She liked a long cuddle afterwards, but she wasn't sure what he preferred, and she was wary of making him uncomfortable.

"No, it's fine." He hesitated, then wrapped an arm around her waist. "Was it... Was I okay?"

For a moment, she shook with silent laughter, but then she turned enough to kiss his jaw. "You were amazing. Best player 1 I could have asked for." It was tempting to doze off like this, so warm and comforted by the feeling of him holding her. "Everything was perfect."

"Okay, but-"

"Yes, I'm sure," she cut him off. "Yes, I mean it. Yes, I will kiss you into a stupor if you don't accept it."

He quieted for a moment, and she didn't have to look at him to know he was pleased with himself. "So, does this mean we're dating?"

"I want to if you do." She traced a pattern on his arm, a bit nervous but glad he'd brought it up.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist and hugged her to him. "Yeah. I do." Then, he smiled. "Everyone's gonna be so jealous."

"Levi..."

"What? It's true!"

She shook her head. "As long as it's not the only reason."

"No way!" He ducked his head low enough to rest his forehead against the nape of her neck. "I'd want you no matter what. You're like boss level. I mean, in a good way. Even if no one else saw it, I would."

"You, too." She threaded her fingers through his and squeezed. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate every view, kudos, comment, and bookmark so much! I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to let me know if you have any suggestions for anything you'd like to see!


End file.
